


Bed Sheets （床单）

by ink2819



Series: Third Time's a Charm [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, Pre-Relationship, 中文, 原创
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 10:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink2819/pseuds/ink2819





	Bed Sheets （床单）

Mycroft在轻微的头痛中醒过来。

时间不早了，窗帘半开着，屋外过于灿烂的晨光让他心里发慌。他已经很久没有像今天一样自然睡醒过，然后发现自己的脑子里一片空白。

他没有日程，没有计划，没有一个接一个挤在一起的会议，他所有雷打不动的日常活动现在全散了架，而负责管理这些事情的——他忠实的助理小姐，现在无影无踪。

Mycroft极度缺少着把自己推回正轨所需要的力气，他在一床被子底下挪动身体，懊恼的把脸埋进枕头里，想要找出布料间某种浅淡，陌生气味的来源。

他不太清楚该怎么给这个味道归类，但是它引着Mycroft去更加深入的嗅闻——它带着一味暗沉的香，在每一个深吸的最后轻刺人的神经。

Mycroft在搞明白这是什么味道之后觉得大事不好。

他的床单闻起来像Greg，GregLestrade，帅气的，和善的，伦敦大都会警署的探长。

 

当Mycroft终于起了床，查看起手机的时候，他惊讶的发现里面只有两条信息。

一条来自Anthea：她说她‘冒昧地’取消了他所有的日程，并且‘强烈地’建议他将今天算作假期，用来‘调整和休息’——非常中肯的用词，她本可以直接说：您精神上受了重创不适宜工作，Mycroft也并不能反驳。

另一条来自Greg：Hithere， 我得去上班，谢谢昨晚。醒来请给我发条信息。——GL

 

是的，在他窝在家里‘调整与休息’的时候，好心来陪伴了他一夜的探长还要去单位处理Holmes家族的烂摊子。Mycroft看着被自己换下来扔进洗衣篮的床单，内心由衷地感到抱歉。


End file.
